Divination 5
Divination 5 is an closed beta content management system designed for web content management for people with small or no experience of the web-development. Software is designed as platform-independent mod - usable system for organizations and people without limiting size of the usage. Software is being developed by Raivomedia corporation with association of the Kaaosteoria network. As from 2011, this project has been discontinued and has been beta-sites has been replaced by other CMS systems. Project The Project started in 2004 under original name 4Divine as a easily distributed virtual file based content management which allowed creating database-based web-sites with only limited web-development know-how. During late summer 2005 project went into six month lasting break because of the communication layer problems with Varjomedia system which provided extended support for user-management and SMS service. Project was re-engaded in spring 2006 with code mostly rewritten by the developers. Before this date, 4Divine was designed to work with the Varjomedia system which (as an earlier product of the Raivomedia) was used as a user and content management system in various larger finnish web-sites. Due the rewriting of the code, software came fully independent from the varjomedia system as itself offered user-management, discussion board, user-based development systems and text-messaging properties. The final beta version was released on late 2006 for the testing of the pretermined private parties as a private beta and is being tested online since then. Design requirements Requirements for the Divination 5 (as of spring 2006) project were planned as follows:E-Mail interview with the Divination 5 team * Virtual database support allowing users with no experience to create unlimited multiple formed databases * Virtual File System support for creating static or dynamic web-pages without need file uploading or moving * Built-in modules for user-management, discussion board, statistical and template systems * Easy inline language and code-support * Native and emulative support for multiple inline scripting languages, such as PHP, ASP and PERL * Safe image / attachment upload system supported for databases, users and discussion boards * Native support for MTA and it's administration * Platform-independent, secure and SQL-based All controllable features mentioned above was designed to be managed with easy-to-use web-interface and without earlier experience of the web-development or coding. Current features Features from Spring 2007. Note that these features may change or wide since system going under beta-perioidNotes with the D5 beta package * WYSIWYG Based content editor * Broad image-uploading support (supports 35 known image-files from vectors to JPEG) * Native support for XML * Fully virtual file system * Fully virtual database system * Fully virtual template system * All features (databases, pages and modules) can be flexible restricted by security level * Unlimited and easy-to-use expandable database support * Module support for XML and RSS feeds * Built-in User-management system and administration * Automated registration, activation, user-pages, security levels, activity points * e-Commerce system * Image and video album support * Site-wide voting system (can be attached to the discussion boards, database items or pages) * Built-in search and indexing system (automated sitemaps and category-based lists) * Built-in discussion board system (can emulate known BBSs, such as phpbb) * Database items can be listed in several different forms (different kind lists, thumbails, sitemap-styled etc.) * Kid-admin mode for younger administrators, providing even easier onsite-management * Software based wildcare supported firewall and blocking system * ASN (Automated Supervisor Notice) system when any major system changes are made * System settings change can be used in three different levels: Lag-save, Instant or Verification by Admin Requirements Divination 5 minimum requirements are system with PHP and SQL based support. Software can be run on any operating system as long as it has support for PHP (4.x+) and any SQL base database. Usage Divination 5 is currectly being tested in 38 different major and minor web-sites, providing CMS for children and adult personal pages as well for the corporation sites. External links * D5 online http://www.divination5.net * Developer http://www.raivomedia.com * Developer http://www.kaaosteoria.com Category:Content Management Systems Category:CMSs in beta-period Category:CMSs in development Category:Implementations